The legendary super mating
by NARUxKYU
Summary: I know title's lame. Goku realizes why brolly always wants him. Female broly x goku read review and like.
1. Destined rivals or Lovers

Hi guys sorry for my naruto x hinata x kyuubi fic draw back but my drawbacks bring a new story.

takes place broly legendary super saiyan, except brolly is female. Oh and goku never met chichi so no gohan. So let's get on with the story.

Goku had just lost all his friends vegeta, trunks, master roshi, Oolong, and piccolo that means he can't wish them back. Right now he was up against a mountain and the only thing he could hear was the slight chuckle (not psychotic) of brolly a luscious female with lightly tanned skin, golden armbands... Necklace that could barely cover her small breast's, And knee braces with gems in the middle. And red cloth to cover her nether region.

"hahahahaha you should see your face kakarott". Broly said as she walked seductivly over to goku, goku was a bloody mess.

"Why... Why won't you just kill me." Goku said as a trickle of blood ran down to his neck, broly licks the blood right off his skin which sent chills down his spine, brolly wasn't done she nibbled his neck which made him jump and moan.

"my my what fun we'll have if your this sensitive". Broly said, then it hit goku... What she wanted when she sycotically tried subduing him earlier.

**flashback**

broly saw goku by the tower of new planet vegeta. She ran to a room so he wouldn't see her.

Bedtime and goku had been walking trying to find something to eat but he past broly's room, he heard grunts her saying something so he ran not wanting to be seen snooping.

**broly's room **

she had been moaning and grunting fingering herself, but something wasn't right her hair was bright neon blue and she was thrusting so fast she could put vegeta's speed to shame. Some druel was leaking out of her mouth and her... **pupil's were gone.**

her orgasm hit and she road it out, she got up and flew her Mind had only one person on her mind goku.

**end of flashback.**

by now she was just torturing him by licking his neck and tweaking his nipples making him scream in pleasure.

"please broly" goku yelled

"please what goku" she said kissing his muscular chest.

" Please... Please... Please fuck me." He yelled so loud he could beat trunks no yell.

she leaped and tore a hole so she could see his glorious 6 ft. Long 3 1/2 in. Thick member. She rubbed his foreskin back and forth making him moan then she started to suckle his tip .

goku screamed in pleasure only to be silenced by her lips against his. The only thing that could be heard was goku's moans and her sucking on his dick. Soon he cam his huge load down her throat and she went even ever wilder making her quiver in pleasure.

"Bend over". Goku said.

"yes master." She said still dazed from his love juice. He positions himself at her entrance and goes in

and out

in and out. They moan from there love making. Goku thrust furiously, he is reaching his limit and so is broly. She screams cumming over his member inside her, goku cums inside her womb but he keeps cumming making her belly extended.

They lay there in cum and sweat, goku returns to normal, so does broly!

"I hate you". Goku said.

"I hate you too". Brolly said.


	2. Goku's anger

goku had awoken to find himself in his bed which he had, he slept single but this was different he tried to get up but couldn't he turned back to see (insert jaws theme) brolly.

"Broly aaaagh" he said and fell backwards with blood leaking from his nose. she just moaned in her pillow and said "can't this wait till morning" she moaned again and tried to sleep again, but goku wouldn't allow it. "No brolly you killed my friends picolo, vegeta, yamcha, and roshi". Goku said angry and powered up to super saiyan and hit brolly off his bed, this was starting to hurt her, really hurt her. It left a little bump on her arm this was something she didn't expect.

"Ouch goku tha... That really hurts". The female saiyan hated to admit it but his rage fueled punch really did hurt her. This mad him furious. Which made him speak in a more beastier way.

**"fuck hurt Ya know what really hurts the thousands of lives you've killed". **He hit her a second time this time in the stomach which made her stomach groan and both blood and white (hahaha... Guess what) spill to the floor. She started to cry tears running down her cheeks. She had powered up to super saiyan and blocked the punch, and tried to fly away but her stomach hurt to bad she landed toward his old power pole. He saw the scarred look on her eyes and could tell the legendary super saiyan had experienced fear. He powered down and cried himself. He spoke himself more calmer now.

"im sorry I just miss them so much". Goku said.

"im sorry to but goku I was controlled please I know you have no right to believe me but please let me show you the real me please". She pleaded with her life, she really was scared.

"alright but you will have to prove yourself to me". He said without hesitation. With that he had gotten her to her feet and hugged her, and after a little while she fell asleep in her saiyan companions arms, he had saw what he had done so he decided to take her to the bed and put her back to the sleep. He continued to clean up, but said this as his last words when he remembered the scary look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry". He said.


	3. Shopping and a daring question

hey guys I'm back and I just want to say I'm sorry I'm not that good but I'm gonna try, okay.

it had been at least a week and goku had calmed down but that didn't mean he hated broly any less. He hated her to the max but his saiyan instincts are starting to make him want it. Right now there at the mall goku had agreed to help her but as goku stated. " you can't wear something that reveals to much cleavage". Apparently humans are self concious about there body's.

come on broly please atleast pick something. Goku said in an angry tone, she has gon through so many outfits she would put bulma to shame. He thought.

brolly now where's a gi similar to the one goku wore at the end of z but more feminine. Goku where's black pants and an orange jacket with a white t-shirt.

Come on goku, tell you what I'll pick the one you like the most and then we will go and eat deal. Brolly said, goku thought he could give her a chance but still she killed everyone, though he was hungry. So he chose the one she liked best it wasn't that bad I guess goku paid and left thanks to bulma lending money but she didn't know why he needed so much money. She didn't know goku was barbering her husbands killer. They ate at an all you could eat buffet then headed home. It was nearing Christmas hence the snow. When goku opened the door he set her stuff down and finally sat down.

so goku I have a question. She asked but goku couldn't have guessed what would have come next.

im sorry guys cliff but I'm trying here, please give me an idea for what dress broly has and what her question will be and mmmmmmm... Maybe I'll give you another lemon, your choice followers. Bye.


	4. Chapter contest

Guys if you want this story to continue you gotta give me ideas please I'm running low on brain juice. Hell if you even want I will let someone write a lemon or a chapter for me first one to put it in the comments for me to copy and paste it wins.


	5. Will you let me love you

Will you take me as your wife. Brolly asked kindly,

there was a akward silence before goku asked a follow up question. " uummm is that a kind of food or something brolly...

**Classic anime fallback.**

Even brolly had to admit that that was kinda stupid, with an anime sweatdrop brolly stated. "Uuuuhhh no no thats not what it is at all, just out of curiosity what do you know about saiyans goku? Goku going into serious mode. Besides the super saiyan legend, nothing at all. This took brolly back a bit, she had expected goku to know a little about the saiyan race but this... This is gonna be tougher then she thought.

Gaining her composure, brolly said. Well goku have you ever thought about learning saiyan history?

and have to go to school no thank you... **Anime konk on the knoggin** aaaaaaggggghhhhh

you dont have to go to school ill teach you damnit. Brolly stated clearly irritated. This shocked goku slightly. " wow youll really teach me, well i guess it would be good to learn about my heritige, aslong as i dont have to go to school.

**Konk...konk...** Aaaaaagggghhhhh

huh clueless... Brolly simply stated. I suppose you dont know what a wedding means either...

uuuuuuuugggghhhh its a type of cake... Goku stated, he then realized what he said and got ready for another. Although differently we find brolly in a teaching uniform.

goku a marriage is when a man and a women love each other very much, they want to spend every moment of the rest of there life together, and have kids for there future. Brolly stated smart like.

"oh well that explains why you wanted to jump me and have vigorously rough sex with me and **whaaaaaaaaaaat...** Goku said.

goku im saying i love you, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. Brolly stated kindly. But goku was still confused, on one hand brolyy was starting to prove he could trust her, but something still didnt feel right.

broly its great that you love me but can we try and take it slow... Atleast until i can trust you completely. Goku asked. He then looked to see that brolly wasnt as upset as he expected.

i know you cant trust me immediately but atleast your giving me a chance, ill try and be pacient. But in the mean time over the next few weeks we are gonna learn about saiyans, now then lets h

ave a fun time just being freinds, but after this Christmas thing or whatever im gonna teach you about your herritage kakarot. She stated before starting to walk away... Kaka...karrot... Cake... Whats that...

**Anime facepalm...** We got a long way to go...

**Sorry for the wait everybody but ive had huge wrighters block and alot going on, i know that is not a good excuse but thats the truth anyways it took quite a while to do this one and im gonna try to continue... Also in this chapter there were several references and phrases in this... Please if you know them please type in chat, your ideas, the references, or just a shoutout... Peace...**? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾑﾌ? ﾟﾑﾌ? ﾟﾑﾌ? ﾟﾑﾌ


End file.
